


heartfelt letter

by bfdi



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also it's valentines day lawl, noisy is very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfdi/pseuds/bfdi
Summary: Mr. Quiet had been sending his neighbor, Mr. Noisy romantic letters every valentines day, and it was never brought up between the two of them.
Relationships: Mr. Noisy/Mr. Quiet (The Mr. Men Show)
Kudos: 7





	heartfelt letter

Every Valentine’s Day Mr. Noisy had received a very special gift, with a card attached. From his neighbor, Mr. Quiet. They never spoke of it, but he assumed that Mr. Noisy enjoyed the gift. He often went to his neighbor’s house. And above a fireplace in Mr. Noisy’s living room was every card he had sent. It made him feel good that he kept them, even his first was up there! Which surprised him… 

One Valentine’s Day, though, Mr. Quiet decided enough was enough.  
Mr. Noisy was playing hard to get? He was going to just outright say it.   
Maybe he was waiting for Mr. Quiet to be brave? 

“Smart move.”, he thought as he was walking up to his neighbor’s front door. What a good way to ensure true feelings. In his head that sounded sarcastic, but he honestly thought Mr. Noisy, for once, was making a smart decision. Mr. Noisy often went for the do now think later approach with situations. It wasn’t very smart. Mr. Quiet though, thought before he acted. He liked thinking; it wasn’t loud. 

Speaking of loud, Mr. Quiet thought back on how this even started. How he ever started sending these romantic letters to his neighbor. He remembered years back; he had denied his inner feelings. He often never did. But, after some thought and heavy mediation, he had realized he fell for Mr. Noisy, despite him being everything that he considered a problem.   
before he knew it, being distracted from his thoughts, he was already at his neighbor’s front door! He knocked lightly once or twice and didn’t even have to wait long till he heard loud stomping footsteps clomping to the front door.  
CLOMPCLOMCLOMPCLOMP

And before he could stop covering his ears, he saw the door swing open. “HEY MR. NOSEY IS IT HERE?! I MEAN, THE GUY LIVES RIGHT NEXT DOOR HOW LONG COULD IT…TA..ke..?” He stood there in his doorway realizing who he was ‘talking,’ to had not been the postman Mr. Nosey. 

Ah.

…  
“MR. QUIET? ARE YOU HERE TO GIVE IT TO ME IN PERSON OR- OR WHAT?” He let Mr. Quiet in not seeing a parcel or basket of any kind. “oh… um, I c…” his burst of confidence and motivation from before had vanished. He should’ve expected this! He thought this would be so easy, but Mr. Noisy was so intimidating sometimes. 

“WELL??! WHAT IS IT? WHERE’S THE BASKET? I LOVE THOSE THINGS.” That took Mr. Quiet back for a moment. He liked those? Well, maybe it was more for the chocolate and such included… but still! 

He almost had included nothing in the basket the year before because he always dreaded the EXTREMELY LOUD CHEWING from his neighbor.  
It drove him nuts, and nuts were part of the problem because Mr. Noisy loved chocolate with the ‘crunchy stuff’ in it as he liked to call it. Mr. Quiet sat down on the nearby couch, twiddling his fingers and looking to the ground.   
“HEY, HEY QUIET WHAT IS IT? YOU FORGET OR SOMETHIN’? NO BIGGIE. I CAN PICK ONE UP FOR MYSELF.” After saying this he looked to his fireplace, a slight frown on his face, looking back. “BUT I’LL MISS ONE ‘O THOSE FANCY CARDS OF FRIENDSHIP YOU WRITE ME EVERY YEAR.”

that word hit Mr. Quiet like a brick. 

“Friendship”? There was no way, that he… did he...not realise that it was-   
Mr. Quiet looked up, wanting to make sure he wasn’t just getting rejected right there after all this time. “wh…what do you mean?” 

Mr. Noisy blinked a few times, confused. Did he miss the card or something? “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” Mr. Quiet went blank. Looking into Mr. Noisy’s eyes. Noisy stood over him, still confused. “WHAT UH– WHAT. WH?”

This whole time, for all the years he had been getting these cards, baskets, and gifts. Had assumed it was all platonic. “those were...romantic, Mr. Noisy.” His friend choked. Was he serious?! “BUT– I THOUGHT THEY WERE LIKE…” he gestured his arms sort of awkwardly to emphasize his surprise. 

“LIKE– A NEIGHBOR THING. YOU ALWAYS SAY I’M TOO LOUD.” He looked around embarrassed trying to avoid eye contact, without even realizing it he was holding the quieter man’s hands again, they were so soft he didn’t even notice. Mr. Quiet just looked at him, even more confused now. “what about all the times I put ‘I Love You’ at the end of the card?” Mr. Noisy felt even more embarrassed this time around. He was redder than usual (if that was even possible. I mean, look at the guy. He’s already so red!) 

“I- I..I CAN’T READ CURSIVE, I THOUGHT THAT WAS SOME FANCY SIGNATURE OR SOMETHING. OH MAN-” He replied, still nervous. He never learned. Why would he learn to read something he would never use?

So they just sat there..Holding each other’s hands… was someone going to make a move? Between both of them, they had no idea. the sun had set and by that time they set up a fancy dinner date. They had some peanut brittle and olives. It was all Mr. Noisy had. He had just found out that a lot of his food expired! So, earlier, to break the silence and give them something to both think about: they went through his food and trashed almost all of it! 

At the end of the night they curled up on the couch.   
Mr. Quiet, for how reserved he was, was very touchy... He looked at his new boyfriend, the fire in his fireplace creating some rather appropriate romantic mood lighting. “i…made you something, Noisy.” He handed him an envelope and Mr. Noisy, interested, opened it. But this time, instead of loudly ripping it open like he usually would, he opted with gently opening it. Of course in consideration for Mr. Quiet. He wouldn’t want to ruin the guy’s eardrums or something. 

He hadn’t said a word yet, but had already opened it and read it. It was extremely detailed and heartfelt. And at the end, was the words “I Love You.”, but it wasn’t cursive. Upon reading this through two times, he tightly hugged Mr. Quiet. a slight tear beginning to form in his eye. Mr. Quiet, pushing back from the hug after a minute or two, looked into Mr. Noisy’s eyes. He looked back, still embarrassed. He kissed him on the cheek. Mr. Noisy yelled so loud, he almost woke up the whole town…


End file.
